Expiredshipping
by Manna-zebra
Summary: Ryou Bakura is a shy kid, even around his friends. On the other hand, grandpa Mutou is full of exiting stories about ancient Egypt and the Millennium artifacts. Ryou x Grandpa - give it a chance, it's more fluff than gross.


Expiredshipping: Ryou Bakura x Sugoroku Mutou (Grandpa Mutou). Back when I started to write this story in 2012, there were no name for this pairing, so my friend and I created the name expiredshipping. Please note that the names in this story are the Japanese ones.  
This is the first time I've written a fanfic, and I would love to get reviews and advice.

Now, on to the story!

 **...**

Ryou often hanged out at Yuugis house, but one evening, he found himself sitting at the table, talking to Yuugis grandpa. Grandpa Mutou enjoyed the company, and telling the young boy about ancient Egypt and the Millennium artefacts. Yuugi and the others were talking about a board game, and Yuugi came over to the table.  
"Grandpa, please don't bore him to death with all your stories" Yuugi said with a smile, and continued "Ryou, you have to stop him, or else he'll go on for hours. Wanna play a game with us?"  
Grandpa just smiled at Ryou and got up, walking upstairs. Ryou followed him with his eyes, feeling a bit sad that the man had left the room, and angry at Yuugi for interrupting them.  
"Are you coming?" Yuugi asked, looking back at Ryou. He got up, and followed the boy. But he couldn't focus on the game, and decided to leave. Nobody noticed, all caught up in the game.

 **...**

A few days later, Ryou went to Yuugis house, but it was his grandpa that opened the door.  
"I'm sorry, but Yuugi just left with everybody, I thought you were with them?" grandpa said. Ryou wasn't surprised, Yuugi was nice and all, but since Ryou was a quiet boy, the others often forgot he was even there. And who could blame them, chatting and laughing or silent, not hard to pick one.  
"Is something wrong?" grandpa asked, looking at Ryou "Do you want to come inside, I can tell more about Egypt then?" he continued. Ryou had forgotten all about the older man.  
"I would like to hear more, but won't I trouble you?" Ryou finally said.  
"No, not at all! Please come in, would you like anything to drink?" grandpa said, heading for the kitchen. Ryou followed him, the house was quiet when Yuugi and his friends weren't there.  
"No thank you, I'm fine." Ryou said, sitting down at the table. Grandpa joined him, and started to tell about his trip to Egypt.

The phone rang, Yuugi called to tell that he would be home in about an hour, and asked if Jounouchi and Honda could stay over.  
"Oh my, look at the time. I've been talking for two hours, why didn't you stop me Bakura?" grandpa asked after hanging up the phone.  
"But I enjoy listening to you. And you seem so happy when you're talking, I can't stop you." Ryou answered.  
"Well, I admit that it's nice to have someone to listen to me again, Yuugi is always with his friends." grandpa said. "You fill up the empty space in me, if that makes sense." he continued, "I want Yuugi to have fun, but I'm a bit lonely, there isn't really room for me." Oh, I should stop my old man blabbering, sorry about that.  
"No, I know how you feel!" Ryou said, surprising himself. He looked away. "I-I better get going.." But grandpa grabbed his wrist.  
"Would you tell me about it? Young people shouldn't be lonely, you should be having fun with your friends. I found it a bit odd when you weren't with Yuugi, but I was happy that you would keep me company." the old man said.  
"It doesn't really matter, I guess I'm just tired. Thank you for telling me so much, mind if I come again sometime?" Ryou said, trying to release himself. But to his surprise, grandpa had a firm grip. _Apparently he isn't just the weak old man he want us to believe_ Ryou thought.  
"Feel free to drop by any time. And don't feel scared to tell me about yourself, Ryou." grandpa said, and released Ryous wrist. Ryou grabbed his wrist with the other hand, and left the house.

 **...**

The school bell rang. Ryou packed his stuff and walked to the door, when Yuugi called him back.  
"What is is Yuugi?" Ryou asked.  
"Do you have any plans for the weekend? If not, do you wanna come over, I'm having a sleepover-weekend." Yuugi said, smiling wide. Ryou didn't know what to say, he knew that he probably would end up alone. He was thinking of a nice way to turn Yuugi down, when the boy interrupted his thoughts.  
"Oh, my grandpa said that he found some pictures he wanted to show you! But you don't have to listen to him if you don't feel like it. He can go on for hours, it's getting old, you know." Yuugi said.  
"I like to listen to his stories!" Ryou burst out, Yuugi looking a bit surprised. "I mean, I think that it's interesting, he knows so much." Ryou continued, looking away. Yuugi started to giggle.  
"That's okay, I grew up listening to the stories, so I tend to forget that they're still new to anybody else. Sorry about that." Yuugi said, still giggling. "I guess that means you're coming this weekend, that's great!" Yuugi said, and left a confused Ryou behind.

Ryou looked forward to the weekend. Grandpas stories were interesting, and filled with knowledge about ancient Egypt. And he didn't mind if Ryou interrupted with a question, or asked him to be more specific. Ryou had always been fascinated with ancient times, and after he got the Millennium ring from his father, the Millennium artefacts and ancient Egypt had captured him completely.

Because of his shy personality, Ryou never really had any friends. When his classmates didn't get any response talking to him, they concluded that he just wanted to be left alone. He watched the others play and have fun, but he couldn't get himself to ask if he could play too. Ryou didn't really mind being left alone, at least they didn't bully him. And when he sat in the library, reading old books, it was as if the world didn't exist, and the lack of friends didn't hurt as much as in the class.

But Ryou recognised the hurt look in Grandpas eyes, the familiar pain of being ignored by a loved one in the chest. Ryou didn't blame Yuugi for having friends, but he was hurting his grandpa without even realizing it. Grandpa was the first person who looked directly through Ryous shyness, and gave him time to come out of his shell. And Ryou felt safe with the old man, he forgot about his shyness. Maybe it was because grandpa was so much older, he didn't have an urge to rush things, like most young people. Maybe it was his, apparently, endless knowledge and stories. But Ryou would rather spend all his time with the older man, than with Yuugi and his friends.

 **...**

The weekend came, and Ryou was packing for the sleepover at Yuugis house. He was nervous, this was the first time he was going to a friends house for an entire weekend. Normally he just slept in a oversize t-shirt, but he decided that a pyjamas probably were more fitting, no need to give them a reason to call him childish. Under his pyjamas he found a nightgown, and he felt a faint pain in his chest. The nightgown was his sisters, and he kept it as a memory. Ryous sister, Amane, was dead years ago, leaving him alone with his father, who travelled a lot. Ryou wrote letters to his sister once in a while, some people would probably call it therapy. Ryou knew that his sister was dead, but the letters were like having a close friend you could tell everything.

Ryou finished packing, and left his empty home. He stood in front of Yuugis front door, butterflies in his stomach. His hand stopped halfway from the door, not sure if this was a good idea after all, but before he could make up his mind, grandpa Mutou called out his name.  
"Hello Bakura, could you please hold the door for me?" His arms were filled with grocery bags, but he didn't break a sweat. Ryou got a bit flustered, but hurried and opened the door, and letting the old man trough. Ryou followed inside, putting his bag down in the kitchen.  
"Do you need any help?" Ryou asked, not really feeling like going to Yuugis room and the noise he could hear upstairs. Grandpa turned around, and looked at the young boy.  
"Well, there's still time before I need to prepare dinner, so why don't you go unpack your stuff, and then I'll call when I need your help?" grandpa said. Ryou just nodded, and went upstairs.

"Hey Ryou!" Yuugi said when he saw the white haired boy in the door. "Come on in, we reserved a spot for you next to my bookshelf. Wanna join in, we're playing Operation, and Jounouchi is killing the poor guy." Yuugi laughed.  
"Well, I guess I could try a single round, but I promised your grandpa that I would help him with dinner" Ryou said, mumbling the last part. Yuugi smiled like Ryou just told him an intern joke, and his smile confused Ryou.

Ryou managed to safe the guy with only one mistake, and Jounouchi and Honda grabbed him and accused him of cheating. He was begging for mercy when he saw grandpa standing in the door, laughing for himself.  
"Do you think you can break loose and help me with dinner?" he asked. Ryou quickly sat up, blushing, and smoothing his clothes.  
"Yeah, I'm coming now." he said, leaving the group of friends behind, ignoring their comments.

Ryou took care of the salad, handling the knife with care and cutting the salad in perfect pieces, slicing the tomatoes and cutting the cucumber into cubes.  
"Thank you for helping me, but you didn't really have to. Do you cook at home too?" grandpa asked.  
"I live alone, so I cook everyday. I don't really like convenient store food." Ryou answered.  
"Oh, I didn't know. May I ask why?" the old man asked, turning to face the young boy.  
"My dad travels a lot, so most of the time I'm alone. But I don't mind, really, I love to spend time in his library and read books about ancient times." Ryou flustered, and looked down.  
"Hmm, then I have something to show you later, if you can spare the time." grandpa said, and turned to watch the stove again. Ryou smiled to himself and put a slice of cucumber in his mouth to hide it. He knew that he would need to spend some time together with Yuugi and the others, he didn't want to give the old man a reason to worry.

After dinner Ryou went upstairs with everbody. Jounouchi and Honda decided to try out a fighting game on Yuugis Playstation, and Yuugi watched and commented. Anzu called them silly, and turned to Ryou.  
"Do you wanna play something else, you can choose?" she asked Ryou.  
"Oh, me? How about chess? No wait, you'll probably find that boring. Casino, that's a simple cardgame?" Ryou answered, not used to pick.  
"Sounds like fun, but you'll have to teach me." Anzu answered, and went to pick up a pack of cards. Anzu was a fast learner, and soon she was winning over Ryou. Yuugi joined them, and soon all of them were playing. For the first time Ryou felt happy together with his friends, and he smiled to himself when Anzu managed to beat all of them, even Yuugi, and declared herself queen of games. But she lost the next round, and decided that it was time for her to get home. She had a dance competition the next day, but she promised to come back when she was done. They walked her to the door and said goodbye, and when they turned to go upstairs Ryou saw grandpa sitting alone in the living room, reading. Ryou excused himself and went to sit next to the old man, trying to figure out what he was reading.

"Just a minute, then I'll finish this page. I guess you want to know what I wanted to show you?" grandpa said, not looking at the young boy. He closed the book, and went to pick something up from the shelf. He had a box in his hand when he returned, and Ryou moved closer to the old man.  
"Well young Bakura, I guessed this might would interest you. It's the pictures I took when I was in Egypt many years ago." grandpa said, and opened the box. Ryou looked at the pictures, while he listened to the old man and his stories. Suddenly he felt his Millennium ring getting warm against his chest. He withdrew it to his and, looking at it and feeling the heat in his hands.

"Is anything wrong Bakura?" grandpa asked, looking at the young boy.  
"What? Oh, no I'm fine. I was just wondering if you've been an the place my ring is from?" Ryou answered, the ring already back to normal again.  
"Actually, it's said that the Millennium artifacts all belonged in this pyramid right here on this picture." grandpa said. "But nobody lived to tell if it's true or not, unfortunately all men who entered this pyramid is dead." he continued.  
Ryou lifted up the picture and took a close look at it. He could feel the ring again, not burning him, but marking its presence.  
"Sorry, but can I borrow this picture?" he asked.  
"Of course. Actually, you can keep it. I have other pictures of the pyramid, so I won't miss one." grandpa said and smiled.  
"I'll go place this in my bag so I don't loose it." Ryou said, and headed for the stairs. But he walked past the door to Yuugis room, hearing muffled voices from inside.

Ryou went to the bathroom and withdrew his Millennium ring. He studied it closer, but couldn't find anything unusual about it, nor a reason why it suddenly got hot. He looked at the picture again, hoping to find a clue. This time, nothing happened with the ring.  
"Weird.." he said to himself. He putted the ring back under his shirt, and went to Yuugis room. He stopped in front of the door, wondering why it was so quiet. Could they be sleeping already? Probably not, it was Friday after all. Ryou slowly opened the door, but he froze almost instant. Only the television was on, covering everything in a dim, blue light. And all three boys was indeed awake, staring at the screen. When Ryou looked at the screen, he could see why nobody noticed him.

They were watching a porn video, with a large-breasted woman getting it in the ass. Ryou felt grossed out, but he couldn't move his eyes from the dick pumping in and out of the woman's ass. The heat from the ring pulled him out of his trance, and he closed the door again. But the ring wasn't the only thing that felt hot, he could feel that his pants starting to get tight around his crotch, and he saw the scene again in his mind.  
"..fuck!" Ryou whispered to himself, not knowing what to do. He had masturbated before, not really thinking of anything special, just enjoying the sensation and the pleasure. But this was different, somehow, more intense. Ryou felt lost, he knew that grandpa was waiting for him downstairs, and he couldn't get himself to go out and masturbate in the bathroom. He tried to focus on something else, and soon he felt his erection go down, and he decided it was safe to go down. Ryou talked with the old man until he almost fell asleep on the couch, and grandpa said it was time to go to bed. When Ryou got up, the television was turned off, and the boys were sleeping.

 **...**

The next day grandpa Mutou had plans, and went off short after breakfast. Ryou was stuck with the boys, and had a hard time forgetting what he'd seen last night.  
"Ryou, you in there?" Ryou was pulled out of his string of thoughts by Yuugi.  
"Sorry, did you ask me something?" Ryou said.  
"I asked is you wanted to play Cluedo with us?" Yuugi giggled and continued "But maybe you should go take a nap on the couch, how long did grandpa keep you up?" Apparently Ryous puzzled look was amusing, because Jounouchi and Honda started to laugh, and Ryou felt his cheeks turn pink. Yuugi tried hard to hold it back, but lost the fight and started laughing too.  
Ryou quickly rose and went upstairs, leaving the boys behind and ignoring their calls. He went to the bathroom and withdrew his Millennium ring. He could feel the heat from the ring, and for a moment he thought he felt something like a heartbeat. But nothing happened, and Ryou told himself that he must be imagining things. He decided to stay in the bathroom, leaning against the wall. He drifted off to sleep, the ring nice and warm in his hands.

The hard sound of a hand knocking in the door woke Ryou up, feeling confused because of his unfamiliar surroundings.  
"Ryou, are you okay? You idiots, why did you just sit on your fat asses!" It sounded like someone was angry, and that someone sounded like Anzu. She must've finished her dancing. Ryou had dreamt something, but it was slipping away with every knock on the door.  
"I'm fine, stop knocking already." Ryou said, and opened the door after sliding the ring back under his shirt.

A pair of concerned eyes looked at him, and Ryou looked somewhere else.  
"I'm fine, really. I must've been tired, I fell asleep in there. I guess I never made it to the bed after all." Ryou said, and laughed nervously, not comfortable with all the attention. It worked, Yuugi started to laugh, and Jounouchi and Honda soon joined in. Anzu glared at them, but she was smiling too.  
"So Yuugi, can I still make it in time to play Cluedo with you guys?" Ryou said.  
"Sure, the double behind me wasn't really a threat as detectives." Yuugi said, and turned to go downstairs.  
"Double what to you, HEY! Come back here!" Honda yelled and ran down the stairs.  
"You guys coming?" Jounouchi asked before he ran after the others.  
"I'll never learn to understand boys." Anzu said, and followed the trio downstairs. Ryou smiled, everything was back to normal, and his ring didn't turn warm. Maybe he'd dreamt it all.

Grandpa came home in the evening, and found Ryou and Anzu in the kitchen preparing dinner, while Yuugi was winning over Jounouchi and Honda at the table.  
"Well well, seems like you youngsters know how to take care of yourself." grandpa said.  
"Welcome home, dinners almost ready." Yuugi said, packing away the cards. Honda and Jounouchi prepared the table, and everybody ate together.

"I'll do the dishes, why don't you go have some fun? I found a selections of games, it's in the living room. Don't worry about noise, I'll go to my room and read afterwards." Grandpa said.  
"Jeez grandpa, don't make it sound like we plan to hold some wild party!" Yuugi said, smiling. The group went to the living room, checking out the games.  
"Oh look, it's Charades!" Jounouchi said, pulling a game out of the stack.

The group started to play, making their own notes instead of using the original ones. Anzu disappeared into the kitchen, and came back with a handful of chopsticks.  
"Well, this sure was a lot of fun. But I have something more fun we can play" she said, waving the chopsticks in front of the boys. Ryou started to feel nervous, this was different. Sure some of the notes was a bit dirty, but still all you had to do was mime it. Now you had to do it instead, and he knew that things could get dirty really fast. How Anzu dared to suggest such a game, being the only girl, he couldn't figure out.  
"Okay, we'll play by these rules: Everybody has 3 chances to say pass, but once they are used, you have to do everything. No getting naked, or permanent orders. I guess that's it. Ready?" Anzu said and held out the chopsticks. "Let the Kings game begin!"

Ryou was the last one to grab a chopstick, nervous of what would happen.  
"Seems like I really am the king of games" Yuugi said, holdning the kingstick up in the air. "Now let's see.. I want number 2 to bark like a dog!" Yuugi said, looking for his victim.  
".. Why the hell do I have to do that!" Jounouchi said, but he was still smiling. "Woof woof!" he barked quick, and collected the chopsticks. This time Honda got the kingstick.  
"Number 3 has to give the king a shoulder massage" he declared, and Ryou moved behind him. "Wow, you're really good at this Ryou!" Honda said, and Ryou looked away, feeling the heat in his face. He wasn't used to people complimenting him, but it felt good.

The game continued, and so far nobody had used their pass. Anzu got the kingstick, and a evil smirk came to her face.  
"How about we take things to the next level? Number 1 has to kiss number 3 on the cheek!" she declared, looking around. Ryou and Yuugi blushed simultaneously, and Jounouchi started laughing. Yuugi had to kiss Ryous cheek, and Ryou almost used his pass. But then again, rather Yuugi than any of the others, and it was just the cheek. Yuugi moved closer, and Ryou squeezed his eyes closed. He felt a quick touch of lips on his cheek, and heard Honda whistling. He opened his eyes, and starred at the floor.  
"Ryou? Are you okay?" Yuugi asked. Okay? This was the first time he spend so much time playing and having fun with his friends, and getting so much attention. Things were going so fast that Ryou didn't really had time to think much about it all. So many lines were crossed, and Ryou felt like disappearing. He was happy, yes, but also scared. He didn't know how to act or where to step, and he felt at loss.  
"I'm.. fine, really. Just a little embarrassed." Ryou said, still focusing on the floor.  
"Well then let's keep playing!" Jououchi said, collecting the sticks. Ryou got the kingstick.  
"Umm, I'm the king this time" he said, not really sure what to say. "Number 4.. Has to close the eyes." Honda closed his eyes. "And then" Ryou continued, "number 2 has to.. umm.. whisper something in his ear." Anzu leaned towards Honda, and whispered something none of the others could hear. Honda blushed, and Anzu leaned back smiling. Ryou felt chills down his spine, wondering what Anzu possibly could have said.

The next round Yuugi tried to make Jounouchi sit on Hondas lap, but Honda quickly used his pass and crossed his legs. Ryou got up without thinking.  
"Is something wrong Ryou?" Anzu asked.  
"What? Oh, no I.. I have to use the bathroom, just continue without me.." Ryou said, while walking towards the stairs.  
"Don't fall asleep again, okay?" Jounouchi said, and started to laugh. Ryou blushed, and walked upstairs.

He stopped in front of the door to the toilet, looking down the hallway. A door stood half open, and Ryou heard a low noise from behind it. Maybe grandpa didn't sleep yet, and Ryou could use the old mans company. He tiptoed down the hallway, and stopped in front of the door, peaking in. Grandpa was sitting on his bed, his back to the door. But something seemed off, why didn't he have a shirt on, and why did his arm...  
Ryou slapped a hand over his mound, and blushed, eyes wide. He tried to look away, but he was captured like a deer in the headlights. Ryou studied the older man's body, it was old but not saggy. He's eyes wandered down his back, and suddenly Ryou remembered the scene from yesterdays movie. He felt a sudden heat inside spreading from his chest to his crotch.  
Ryou planned to turn around and leave, but for some reason he took a step forvard instead. He felt the heat from the ring, and his body took another step forward, now in the room. He found himself crawling onto the bed, grandpa turning against him, and the moment his lips touched the older man's he could swear that he heard a laugh from somewhere.

But the kiss was good and the other male kissed back and Ryou couldn't be bothered thinking about something else. Ryou felt a hand on his tight, he whimpered and reached out to touch the other man's chest, tracing circles downwards, exploring and feeling his way towards something warm and pulsing. A hand slipped under his shirt leaving a warm trace behind, playing with a nipple and making Ryou moan. Another hand were removing his pants, and suddenly his hand found what it was searching for. He felt a reaction and a hand copying his move and his hips moved on their own and suddenly he found himself on the other male's lap. A warm hand traced down his back and fondling his ass and somehow knowing what was going to happen made him stick out his ass meeting the older man's touch. The warm hand suddenly was filled with something cold but not uncomfortable and then one finger went up and almost made him cum from the sensation. It felt strange but nice and heat was spreading from his opening as another finger joined in and opened him up. He could feel the other male tremble in his hand and without thinking he slid himself off the fingers and on to the other man. He whimpered and moaned the pleasure exploding inside him as he felt himself being filled by the other and suddenly he was moving on his own and the other male was caressing him and kissing and making him cum on the other male's stomach and taking it all in feeling the warmth from the older male pouring out inside him.  
They fell back onto the bed together and finally broke free from the kiss. For a moment all they did was laying down, panting, but grandpa shifted and Ryou realised what he just did. He blushed and could feel his body tense, and his ass felt strange. Not painful, but a little uncomfortable. He could feel the liquid starting to slide out, and he felt like dying. Paper appeared in front of his eyes, and he took it, blushing even more.  
Then he felt the older male getting up, and heard the door close. Ryou laid still not daring to move. But it was getting uncomfortable between his legs, and he reached down with the paper. He sat up and noticed that he really was alone. He grabbed his clothes, and put them on. Then he peaked out on the hallway, and ran for the toilet.

When Yuugi and the others came up, Ryou was in his sleeping bag. "Ryou, you asleep?" Yuugi whispered. Ryou didn't say anything, and he could hear the other males slip into their sleeping bags and falling asleep. Ryou didn't sleep that night, and when the others got up and went down for breakfast, he stayed in his sleeping bag. Then he packed all his stuff, and went downstairs to leave. He was met by a very sleepy Yuugi, saying that grandpa had gone shopping for brunch, and that Ryou didn't have to leave yet. Ryou mumbled some sort of excuse, and left the house. One thing was sure, he wouldn't come again any time soon, not before he sorted out the chaos in his heart. Anger, embarrassment, guild and lust were one big mess, and Ryou didn't know what to make out of it. Maybe reading would help him...


End file.
